


某年某月未完成的诗

by Summerrrrr



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerrrrr/pseuds/Summerrrrr
Summary: 放飞自我的命题小作文“你的眼睛真好看”“扔了吧”OOC属于我
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 1





	某年某月未完成的诗

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETERNITTTTY](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETERNITTTTY/gifts).



> 放飞自我的命题小作文  
> “你的眼睛真好看”  
> “扔了吧”  
> OOC属于我

现实世界的魔法au

到达米兰的日子出乎意料的晴朗和明媚，亚平宁蓝色国度的地中海气候让来自东欧的魔法使有些许不太适应。或者说，意大利人与生俱来的热情让来自乌克兰的舍甫琴科有些不太适应。

他在米兰大教堂的广场被卖花的女孩子，塞了一束白色的铃兰花*。女孩子笑眯眯的样子和有些精灵古怪般的气质让舍甫琴科不由得觉得她似乎是这里前来欢迎她的仙子，但是她又似乎只是个依靠卖花为生的孩子。

接下来的日子里，他逐渐认识了来自永恒之城的水系元素法师亚历桑德罗内斯塔和拥有御风能力的使者菲利普因扎吉。后者经常在不那么忙的时候让舍瓦在马尔蒂尼别馆的大厅表演一些冰雪的魔法，比如说让窗户上长出五角八角的晶莹的雪花，或者是下一场小范围的室内降雪，虽然结果大部分都是以在冰雪融化之后把所有的装饰搞得湿乎乎结束的。

当马尔蒂尼从楼梯上走下来看到仿佛下过一场暴雨般湿漉的大厅以及感受到明显降低的气温的时候，就知道发生了什么。而这一切的怂恿者，早就随风而去，只剩下一个手指尖有些冻红，但是掌心还托着一个正在形成的雪花的舍甫琴科。

马尔蒂尼是个普通人，但是似乎他是舍甫琴科在米兰认识的这些人里最不普通的那一个。他的优雅，他的气质，他的风度，以及，最主要的是他那双比地中海的蓝色更加美丽而清澈的双眼，让魔法使舍甫琴科沉迷。

他还得刚见面的时候，他忍不住发出的感叹：“您的眼睛真漂亮。”

马尔蒂尼回给他一个带着阳光的微笑，然后轻轻和他说：“Grazie”

或许这样的赞美他听过无数遍，但是舍甫琴科心底涌上的冲动，让他想把这份喜欢表达出来。

他喜欢在米兰执行委托的时候，让冰雪的气息环绕在米兰城的四周，然后在瞬间凝结成冰霜，化作利剑，直击那些魔物的要害。一旁的因扎吉会配合地给他的冰霜加上一个加速的风系符咒，让他的攻击更加迅猛。如果和他搭档的是内斯塔，那么便是雨点和雪花的协奏曲，密集的攻势优雅而有序。

完成委托的时候，他会穿过米兰古老的街道，棕褐色的石板路间是历史的气息，飘扬着属于艺术的歌谣，带着属于风的祝福扑到马尔蒂尼的怀里，然后埋头在他的大衣间，听见耳边的那声呼唤：“安德烈。”

他几乎是要沉醉在这亚平宁的蓝色之中了。

夏天委托没有那么多，事务也没有那么忙碌的时候，大家会一起去酒吧里喝酒。伴随着傍晚时分的凉风，他们一行人占据了露台的好位置，一人手里拿一杯红酒，一边聊着天一边享受短暂的夏日休憩时光。

屋里人围着电视看着红黑与黑白的国家德比战，9号前锋的一个反越位进球让屋里的一众人爆发出激烈的叫好和鼓掌。

他的酒杯被无数次填满，即使是度数不高的红酒，对于他来讲也有些太多了。

“抬头。”他听见耳边的声音这样说道。

染上深蓝色夜空中划过一道亮光，什么东西升起的声音撕碎了夜的宁静。紧接着的是一束接着一束升起的白光，然后纷纷在达到云层的高度时炸裂，四散开来的烟花就像是散落人间的星光，洋洋洒洒落下。

乐队里小提琴的声音被烟火的声音没过，时间也似乎静止般凝固。他转头，像是受到魔法吸引般凑上前亲吻马尔蒂尼的眼睛，然后被拉住双手，又是一个缠绵的亲吻。直到他感觉口腔的空气全部抽离，马尔蒂尼才放卡他。他的眼睛亮晶晶地望着天空，金色的烟花是夜空最完美的点缀，胜过星河灿烂。

这是舍甫琴科一辈子也不会忘记的画面，只属于保罗马尔蒂尼的“魔法”。

夜晚的风透过轻薄的窗纱吹进屋里，可是酒精的温度让他的身体仿佛在燃烧，他叫喊着保罗保罗，然后把他抱的更紧了一点。扑面而来的马尔蒂尼深喘的气息离他是那么近，近到他觉得几乎和他融为一体，乌克兰的冰雪悄然间融化。

他不知道如何感谢马尔蒂尼送给他的礼物，烟花下的米兰城是魔法的国度，是舍甫琴科可以安心依靠的第二个家。他拿出鲁伊送给他的牛皮纸，下决心写一首诗，毕竟以浪漫著称的意大利，诗歌和爱意总是联系在一起。

他不知道在这些日子里，自己对于马尔蒂尼是怎么样的感情，或许一开始是爱慕，但是那晚的烟花之下，似乎又有了一些变化。

可是，在写完诗之前，他却不得不离开了，不列颠岛屿的另一位先生通过他的中介方支付了一笔昂贵的委托费，邀请他到伦敦解决一些事务。熟悉的北方的气息跃然纸上，他似乎嗅到了家的味道，属于那个永远充满冰雪，白色的世界。匆匆忙忙的离开让他都没有时间和米兰城有个正式的告别，夏天的故事就悄然结束在飞向伦敦的时刻。

不需要魔法，不列颠的窗子自己就会因为过于寒冷而开始冻结成霜。舍甫琴科又把炉子里的火烧的旺了一点，然后坐回到床边，打了个寒战。第一个来到不列颠的冬天还是太过于寒冷。

偶然间，那个被他从米兰带来的盒子被打扫房间的佣人从书架上碰倒在地上，一些零散的东西从盒子里跌落。他对于米兰的记忆也仿佛就此被打开，那个他偶尔会在梦里梦到的夜晚，有些米兰郊外的凉意，成熟的葡萄香气，以及绚烂星空的夜晚。

“扔掉吧。”舍甫琴科对着来打扫他房间的人说，“这不是什么重要的东西。”不过是一首没有完成的诗罢了，他心里对自己说道，即使把这张纸装进信封贴上邮票寄到米兰并不是什么难事儿，但是他已经失去了当初的勇气。这个时候他又有些羡慕因扎吉了，不知道不列颠的风会不会把消息带到亚平宁半岛，和马尔蒂尼讲一讲他现在的生活。

最后那张牛皮纸还是没有扔，把镌刻上魔法痕迹的纸当作普通垃圾处理还是太过于奢侈，舍甫琴科记得这上面还有鲁伊科斯塔用古老的祝福魔法刻下的花纹，轻轻在阳光下翻动着金色颗粒的痕迹。可是在伦敦的大部分日子，他总是会拉上厚重的窗帘，仿佛这样能将冰冷的雨水隔绝在外。

这是他来到伦敦的不知道第几个日子了，委托人交给他的事情并没有进展，比起加入到研究中，他更多时间似乎都花在书房。

直到圣诞的钟声再次响起，他才想起来到伦敦似乎已经是第三年了。舍甫琴科打开抽屉，看见了那张已经因为反复修改而有些起毛的牛皮纸，铅笔尖锐的痕迹已经不能被橡皮擦去，几行有些潦草的字迹是唯一留下的内容。这是一首没有完成的诗，要送给那个重要的人，不过现在已经都不重要了。

大不列颠的冬日日落虽然来的有些早，但是也许有些漫长的冬夜他却并不孤独，他会给自己再次制造出一朵雪花，然后看着他慢慢融化。摄政街上成群的人等着新年钟声的敲响，泰晤士河畔的烟花顺序绽放，但是这都不是属于舍甫琴科的。他在等待，或许寄到米兰的那一片片由雪花组成的信件，能得到回应。

在伦敦充满沉重雾气和乌云密布的日子里，他时常会梦见米兰的圣西罗的阳光，梦见满天烟火的米兰城，还有只属于马尔蒂尼的平凡的魔法。

晨曦的光芒透过厚重的落地窗帘进入冰冷的房间，等待的时光总会过去，重逢的日子并不遥远了。

带着新鲜玫瑰花枝的信封上是舍甫琴科熟悉的马尔蒂尼家族的标志，

“安德烈。”他听见那个熟悉而又陌生的声音在耳边响起，仿佛穿越了时空，轻轻落在他的肩膀上。

等待意义便是让重逢的时候更加美好。

那是回家的路。

FIN

（1）白铃兰：幸福即将到来。


End file.
